


New verse

by SadGladMad



Series: Public relations [3]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer - Fandom
Genre: M/M, a few swear words, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 06:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadGladMad/pseuds/SadGladMad
Summary: How do you impress your director when he’s a snack? A very professional , serious and intense snack?





	New verse

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 3 of public relations . Follows on but not necessary to have read the others.
> 
> Yes I’m on tumblr but it’s all Charmie. You’ve been warned.  
> Seattlepetal.

“ Good afternoon Princesse,” said the guy who looked like fucking Prince Charming. Just a quick softening of his gaze and then back to his discussion with the team around him.  
Timmy groaned. “ I’m not late,” he protested as Armie’s assistant thrust a cup of coffee into his hands.

This wasn’t his 1st visit to one of Armie’s film sets but this was the 1st time he was working with him. The day had been circled on his calendar for months and now here it was. 

His muvi star director. The commanding tone, the deep intellectual curiosity, the lack of ego, the gentle kindness. Armie was made for this job.  
The lead actress was an old friend of Armie’s , but seeing their heads bent together( blonde towers of beauty) made Timmy wonder.  
If they met on this set at this stage in their lives, would this 3 day cameo, would it have turned into the love a lifetime?  
What would he have done to get Armie’s attention?  
At 34 how would he have flirted with his director?  
At 21, pure unadulterated devotion had won Armie over as his marriage had been dissolving. The press tour that had worn down his facades, exhausted his defences and Timmy’s unfloundering constancy had been his salvation.

He smiled at the thought of how Luca and Armie related all those years ago. Armie had talked about his bond with Luca in the media and there were some people who had thought they were having an emotional affair. They loved each other but no, Armie was looking for guidance and support from Luca. Maybe that’s where he would take his cue from today.

Timmy was attentive to a fault, and neurotic at the best of times. But today he was bringing his A game as an actor to please his director. This was personal.

 

Later that night (Chalammer residence)  
As Timmy shut the bedroom door , Armie put his book down. The wire frames were soooo good on him. He looked like a snack.

He got on his knees by the bed in a mock prayer “Dear baby Jesus, thank you for the sexy, topless reader in my bed.”  
He kept his eyes closed but he knew Armie was smiling.  
“Thank you also for the clear directions my obsessional director gave me today. I hope I delivered what he needed for his vision.” A quiet snicker.

“Thankyou for giving me this role with the greatest/hottest director. I hope he liked my work. I hope he appreciated my professionalism. I hope he’ll give me a good reference . I hope he’ ll want to work with me again. I hope I get a nude scene next time . I hope he hires me for cameos on all his films and pays me in personal favours. I hope he stops eye-fucking the lead actress cos it’s not professional.” He snuck a one eyed glance at his husband. 

He was taking off his glasses, rolling over, switching off the bedside lamp…this was not good. He was probably at breaking point – he’d had a 15 hour day while…well Timmy had done the school run, worked for 4 hours, then went to soccer practice with the kids.

Timmy jumped on the bed and wrapped himself around Armie. “Sorry baby. Just teasing, not jealous, don’t need reassurance,” he murmured kissing the back of his neck. Planting more kisses in his hairline, breathing Armie in and out.

The delicious silence was broken by a soft and tired “ Was I okay?”  
Timmy’s kisses got a little more forceful, a fraction longer, with teeth.  
“ You were amazing. The rushes must have been awesome?”  
“ They were ok.”  
“I call bullshit baby. You were so good today. I was so proud of you,” he sounded breathless and husky. 

He loved this. He loved being in bed with Armie every fucking night. Being wrapped around each other.Skin on skin. Heart to heart.  
They rolled to face each other. Eye to eye.

“Was I?” The earnest openness, the yearning in his eyes.  
He laid soft gentle kisses on his eyelids, cheekbones, brows, and forehead.

“You’re prepared, you listen, you’re open to the moment and whatever it brings.You’ve hired a really fucking amazing team and they are delivering because you’re letting them. You’re not fucking around, you’re telling a great story and whether this film is met with financial or critical success , you’ve done this the right way. You’ve worked so hard at this and this is a story worth telling.”

“But the money – if it sinks at the box office..”  
“That’s not the your concern baby and you know it. What do you always tell me? The work is the work and the result is out if your control.” More kisses now around his fuckable mouth.  
“Baby, you were born for this. You’ll grow and learn and that is such a gift!”

A gentle exhausted smile and a heartfelt sigh. Armie closing his eyes in gratitude.

“Sleep Princesse – you’ve got a long day ahead of you tomorrow.”  
That got a laugh.Finally!


End file.
